Night of the Oni
by Literaturefangirl
Summary: On a cold foggy night, Beetle, Monkey and Kubo encounter a monster who wants to make them his next meal.


The moon was full that night. The night a cold one, producing a thick fog that shrouded the land as its inhabitants slept peacefully. Until a shrill screech pierced the silence. The disturbance causing the flocks of birds comfortably roosting in the trees to scatter to a safer place, free of the noise that had woken them.

On the grounds below, walked a monkey and a giant humanoid beetle holding a lantern, accompanied by a small boy. Their chatter one of the only sources of sound on an otherwise quiet night.

"You're a grown man Beetle, the least you can do is put on a brave face and not scream in front of Kubo." Monkey chided Beetle for his cowardly ways. Walking through the hazy and unsettling atmosphere was bad enough as it was. They didn't need frightened screams on top of it all.

"That twig breaking startled me, it wasn't my fault!" Beetle defended his outburst by placing all the blame on the object that had caused it.

"Just try not to step on any more, OK?" Monkey asked with a tone that sounded like her patience was wearing thin.

"Yes! I can do that." Beetle acknowledged Monkey's suggestion with a confident smile, returning to his usual optimistic demeanour, making Kubo smile at his resilience.

The three continued their journey throughout the night, only slowing down when the fog rendered their path too unclear to cross. A decision that would prove to be a grave mistake.

They had already faced a giant skeleton and a sea of monsters in their journey, but despite his brave warrior spirit, Beetle couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive. He wished he could walk close to Monkey for reassurance, but after what happened earlier Beetle knew from experience that she would not be open to it. Which left him with another option; Kubo.

"You know, if you're scared Kubo, I'm here for you." Beetle disguised his own fears by showing Kubo his support.

"I'm not scared, Beetle." Kubo told him. Not the answer that Beetle was hoping for.

"Oh. You're not?" Beetle responded with surprise. He had underestimated the boy's courage.

"But you will be!" An ominous voice announced from the cloud of fog ahead, two horns penetrating the murky substance as a hideous fanged figure stepped out.

"What is _that_?!" Kubo's voice rose at the sight of the monstrous being that towered over him.

"An Oni. Evil spirits that spread disease and cause disasters." Monkey spoke. Her skill in recalling her husband's stories, suddenly becoming a very relevant and valuable asset.

"That's not so bad." Beetle remarked, staying positive and overlooking the obvious threats.

"They also eat villagers." Monkey finished her sentence dryly, a talent she had perfected.

"Oh." The danger of the situation finally dawning on Beetle.

Gripping the Sword Unbreakable in front of her, Monkey ordered Beetle to take her son to safety, "Take Kubo and run!"

Obeying her order, Beetle plucked Kubo up and carried him in his arms, heading away from the fog.

The gigantic Oni observed this as it happened. Not bothered at all at the sight of his fleeing prey.

"You move fast, insect. Perhaps you can be of use to me!" The Oni faded away and reappeared at Beetle's current location.

"You already have horns on your head. How about I give you some fangs to finish the look?" The Oni clutched Beetle's chin and imbued him with magic, causing his teeth to grow and protrude from his mouth. His skin turning a bright red colour and the white in his eyes degenerating to a sickly yellow tint.

Now in the arms of a transmogrified Beetle, Kubo screamed with horror and jumped out of his arms, dashing towards Monkey.

"Monkey! Beetle's one of them!" Kubo pointed towards the rapidly approaching Beetle.

"I need to borrow this." Monkey lifted Kubo's shamisen from his shoulder and charged towards Beetle.

The bug himself was ready to fire the killing shot, with his bow strung and fingers on the verge of releasing the arrow. Perhaps it was his compassionate spirit rising to the surface that made him hesitate or maybe it was his new ghoulish personality that wanted to perfect the shot that would end his prey's life. Whatever the reason, it was fortunate for Kubo that his decision had been delayed.

"Monkey! Be gentle!"

"For Beetle's sake…" Kubo winced as Monkey struck Beetle hard with his shamisen. The impact sending him crumpling to the ground, unconscious.

"Don't worry, it's not broken!" Monkey shouted across to Kubo, but that was not what Kubo was worried about.

Returning to where she had dropped the Sword Unbreakable, Monkey once more faced the Oni with fierce determination, but the Oni was unconcerned.

"Answer me this, _monkey_. Do you really think you can defeat me, simply because you defeated my minion?" The Oni asked in a cocky manner, fearing nothing from the lowly creature he believed monkey to be.

"Yes, I do. Now it's my turn to ask a question. Do you know why people leave monkey statues to ward off Oni?"

" _No_." The Oni humoured Monkey with a reply, curious to hear her answer.

"Because you don't mess with the monkey!" Monkey jumped into the air and sliced the Oni in half with the Sword Unbreakable, making the nebulous Oni ripple away into nothingness.

Rushing toward his mother, Kubo congratulated his mother for the Oni's defeat.

"You did it! But what about Beetle?" Kubo reminded his mother, turning her pleased expression into a sheepish one.

When they found where Beetle had fallen, Beetle was still laying on the ground, unconscious from the blow Monkey had given him.

With the caster of the spell now eliminated, the Oni's magic was slowly losing its effect on him, as his eyes returned to their normal colour, fangs receded back into his jaw and the vivid red skin faded to its normal ruddy hue.

"Wake up, Beetle!"

"Say something!" Both Kubo and Monkey shouted in an effort to awaken their friend.

"You look nice with the moonlight shining above you…" Beetle complimented Monkey with a groggy voice.

"Say something else." Monkey refused to accept the compliment.

"Uh… my head hurts?" Beetle corrected his answer in a half joking way.

"That's better."

* * *

 **Happy Halloween! I hope you enjoyed my festive Kubo story.**


End file.
